


【MS/獸信】おっぱい

by SAaaaaaaMA



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAaaaaaaMA/pseuds/SAaaaaaaMA
Summary: *R注意*未交往暂无暧昧设定，道具预警*是DIY小宏的故事，wsy相关情节基本为0但好歹出现了所以暂且归为MS……嗽哥对不起（土下座）*仍然无考据爽文。为了情节需要，当你读到觉得“嗯？”的奇怪地方，请不要深究55（比如B cup就是我乱编）*必备ooc，欢迎捉虫，我好知道是哪里ooc了……
Relationships: Chen Hsin-hung | Ashin & Wen Shang-yi | Monster, Wen Shang-yi | Monster/Chen Hsin-hung | Ashin, 獸信
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【MS/獸信】おっぱい

陈信宏的胸很大。

这是大家都知道的事。那天的演唱会结束后，ptt上的深夜专栏一度爆满，点进十篇有九篇的主旨大意都是「道理我都懂但为什么陈信宏的胸会那么大？」……  
剩下的一篇则是「道理我都懂但为什么陈信宏的胸会有B啊？没天理啦！」  
下面跟帖也不过“B？！我马子都没他胸大耶？！”“干，我也……没有B（哭）”“楼主怎么知道？你摸过？”“哎唷看他衣服顶起来的弧度就多少能猜到啦！楼上共啥肖话哦？”“\想摸/\想摸/\想摸/”……云云。

所以说，这是大家都知道的事。

但总会有一些大家不知道的事。

温尚翊甩着湿漉漉的头发出来的时候，陈信宏已经窝进自己被窝里了。温尚翊有点奇怪，他洗澡有洗那么久吗？他伸手拍了拍那团圆滚滚的被褥，探身问里面的人：“阿信？你睡了？”  
被子团扒开了一条缝，陈信宏两只圆圆的杏眼露了出来；但当他看到一大个肉色的温尚翊时又立马咻地缩了回去：“嗯、嗯！今天很累……怪兽也，也早点睡吧……！”  
“喔……那我也睡好了。”今天真的很累，大家都在台上蹦了快两个小时，陈信宏更是闹得身上的T恤都湿透了，贴在肉上显出圆润的身体线条。累了就随他睡吧，明早玛莎来喊他的话先挡一下好了……温尚翊这么想着，熄了灯，躺到另一张床上沉沉睡去。

这时那团被子开始动了。陈信宏探出一只潮红耳朵，听到温尚翊沉稳的呼吸声后，放下心来。他左手摸进衣服里，隐忍着嘴里的暗喘声，浑身一颤。  
两颗小巧的小磁铁球安静地躺在了他潮润的手心里头。  
仿佛它们刚才——从演唱会开始一直到刚才——没有热情紧密地夹着陈信宏已经充血红肿的右乳头似的。

不得不说私下买来的磁吸乳夹还蛮好用的……小巧轻便，易于隐藏，戴在衣服下看来也没人注意到……缺点就是实在太刺激了，连取下来的轻巧动作带来的刮蹭感都让他硬了半截。陈信宏细细地喘着，他实在不想再下床去洗手间取掉另一边的，房间里太黑了；最终还是下定决心，屏住呼吸摸到左胸上去。兴奋已久的乳尖感受到刺激，居然还剧烈地弹动了一下：“唔、啊……嗯嗯！”  
等陈信宏从瞬涌的快意中回过神来，另一边的乳夹也终于被取下了，四个小金属球紧实地吸在一起，被主人汗湿的手掌包裹着，等待着下一次被使用。  
陈信宏悄悄地把它们擦干净，放回了床边的收纳盒里。他手臂伸展得有点大，刚取下束缚而仍旧发红凸起的乳头冷不丁蹭过糙面的棉布衣服，惊得他整个人一抖，手也软了，瘫在柔软的床褥上无助地低声哼着。他好想要……

原本只是贪点有趣才偷偷戴乳夹闹一整晚，谁知众目睽睽之下快感好像比想象中来得更多更猛，天知道他躲在舞台的阴影位置把那条坚挺的塑形内裤射了多少遍；趁室友洗澡的空档他又忍不住自己拿乳夹玩了一次，刚完事就被同样完事（指洗澡）的肉色温尚翊吓了一跳，差点被当场抓包；现在终于等到室友睡着、能把那玩意取下来了，却又……  
泛红的身体被调教得敏感到不行，陈信宏无意识间已经用手指捏起兴奋挺立的乳头玩到出神，甜腻的轻吟也从微张的唇里泄出；等耳朵接收到时才如梦初醒，一头扎进棉被里。

靠北的，他最好的直男舍友（交过女朋友的不是直男还能是什么）温尚翊，还躺在离他不到五米远的床上呢……！！  
还好，他还有听到温尚翊的鼾声。虽然今天好像稍微有点吵得夸张了，他想。

不过没关系，温尚翊还熟睡着，而这也代表陈信宏可以趁机好好解决一下自己了。他一只手仍抚慰着涨起的胸部，另一只手又摸进了收纳盒。这次拿出来的是一副透明色的塑料制品，TPE材质的软胶吸盘微微拱起符合人体工学的弧度，向内凹陷的圆盘中心区域布着凸起和一根根细软刷毛，摸上去痒痒的，手感喜人。而向外一面则连着细长的软导线，接到一颗小巧的塑料按键上。

这是前两天，圈内好友意味深长地送给他的。陈信宏向来低调，得知他这层身份的人也就屈指几个，但也得于陈信宏对他们的信任也才会让他们知道。这群人可就玩得疯了，拿到什么新奇玩意儿，都往初入茅庐的陈信宏手里塞。虽然每次他爆红着脸拎回住处后也还是会耐不住好奇去用那些稀奇古怪叫不上名字的玩具，但尝试得多了，口味也由此刁钻起来。  
比如乳夹，塑料短夹他嫌劲头小，金属长尾夹他嫌不好看，带铃铛的他嫌吵，连着链子的又嫌蹭着难受——他就喜欢戴着乳夹在床上磨蹭胸部，随便磨两下他就能爽得哭出来。好不容易才买到断销的磁吸式乳夹，让他好几天都身心舒畅。  
这个……是好友“倾情推荐”的贴片，说什么“就算之前踩过多少雷这个也一定要试，没爽到就来打我”……要是真没爽到我绝对揍他，陈信宏想。

但就算他不说，按陈信宏的好奇性子也一定会试。只是真有那么猛？他半信半疑地研究起来，低着头把软胶吸盘翻过来仔细地贴在胸前，压净空气，圆润的乳珠被软软的塑胶刷毛妥帖地包围在中间，吸得紧紧的。  
还不赖……虽然应该是女款，但无痕感好像还满好的。陈信宏对自己的手法很满意，摸过塑料开关推了一档。吸盘贴着乳肉咕噜噜地蠕动起来，起初只是水波式的轻抖抚弄，慢慢开始无规律地挤压刺激，柔和酥麻的欣快感逗得陈信宏想笑。  
这是什么温柔男友模式啊……！   
陈信宏害羞归害羞，骨子里也还是个耽于欲望的大胆色小孩。虽然这种细致轻缓的爱抚也很舒服，但就是不能够满足他啊！如果这样就完了也有够扯……真的要去揍他了啦。他一边想一边不爽，索性直接把档数推到最大端。

吸盘动起来的时候陈信宏才知道自己是有多不知天高地厚。他敏感的两胸像是被两张嘴活生生地吸住吸紧了，嘴唇边缘圈着前端疯狂地收缩摁压，像是要把他滑嫩的乳房吞进胃里；凸起的坚硬牙齿波浪式地搔刮柔软的棕色乳晕，用恰到好处的力度磨他那里；灵巧如蛇的舌叶也不闲着，卷着他挺立的红肿乳头一会嘬吸一会刮颤，还折起舌来夹弄它，左右交替着去戳他顶端微张的奶孔，极尽所能地挑逗着他。  
陈信宏哪经受过这么仔细的舔法？两边拉扯乳尖的时候他膝盖抖得跪都跪不住，整个人滑趴在床上承受着胸前密集的刺激，难堪的喘叫随着交互频率从他咬不住的唇里短促地溢出；下身也湿透了，渴求着在床垫上棉被上胡乱地摆臀磨蹭，瞬时冲击力推着鼓胀的乳肉狠狠蹭过床单，逼出了一声失控的泣音。  
陈信宏感觉他本就敏感的胸部好像快被吃干抹净了，脑子里浆糊一样晕着，只想着爽过头了不要再吸不要再舔了，也不知道已经控制不住的嘴有没有把这些淫荡的想法全都讲出来……

而乳吸器也更热切地回应着他那满足的一蹭，没过多久他就湿漉漉地咬着被单，闷哼着射在今晚不知道第几条新换的内裤里。其实也不能叫射精了，紊乱过载的一晚已经让他没有什么可射的东西了，只剩透明的前列腺液半溅半流出来，安静淌到他还轻微震颤着的修长大腿上。

陈信宏着迷地在漫长余韵里缓了好久才敢扒拉被子确认温尚翊有没有被他疯狂的举动吵醒。怎么睡成这样……温怪兽原来是温大猪。  
最后他还是没敢摸黑下床收拾自己。明天早点起床洗内裤好了……呜。好困。  
玩了自己一整晚的大色猫终于餍足地沉沉睡去。

然后从隔壁床，传来了一声细微而清晰的吞口水声音。  
“咕咚”。

——end——

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然我全篇都在写性感小宏，但我真的是獸控……表现方式就是创造美味阿信给温怪兽享用（×）
> 
> 最后，你猜温尚翊是在什么时候醒的呢？  
> （啊？你没看出来他醒了！？对不起是我功力还不够……土下座55）


End file.
